Take me to your little Heaven
by Maneskinn
Summary: "Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces conté las estrellas en busca de un lucero que me guiara, pero no logré percatarme de que con cada paso en falso dado me alejaba de ti, dejándome en un limbo demasiado oscuro como para volver a encontrar el camino hacia tu piel. Pero entre lágrimas de desconsuelo que pintaban mi destino, siempre estuviste a mi lado en completo silencio, cuidándome "


_Buenas noches/tardes/Días._

Vengo con una historia muy corta y simple. La escribí hace un tiempo cuando el angst llegó a mi coraza, y no pensaba publicarla, pero me vino la locura y aquí la tienen. Espero sea de su agrado.

Aún no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos va a tener, depende de como fluya todo.

 **A** dvertencias: Angst. Malas palabras. Intento de suicidio. Ooc. Riren.

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Aquella noche fría de otoño podía dejar salir más de un suspiro mientras el vaho de no tan solo su respiración, sino que del silencio interno casi marchito, se mecía conforme la brisa se lo llevaba, lento y sin cariño, y éste solo lo miraba suplicante a que lo tomara con un ' felices por siempre ', entre líneas. Pero ese vapor tan inocente no sabía que aquello existía solo en un párrafo o una frase en los cuentos de hadas, y él solo h_ _abía escrito una palabra invisible entre sus labios y sus dientes.  
_  
 _No había cabida para más._

【 . . . 】 _  
_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

𝓓ebido al trabajo y a una marejada de momentos abstraído en el caos que era mi vida, nunca me dispuse a observar con exactitud la cantidad de luces que maquinaba la ciudad. Desde lo alto de aquel edificio se podía divisar cada una de ellas hasta quedar absorto en una imagen poco natural; Semáforos de colores brillantes, televisores con las novelas para adolescentes y películas para infantes, las ventanas iluminadas de los restaurantes, e incluso carteles de neón con mujeres adornando las puertas de aquellos locales. Era triste, de algún u otro modo, porque nadie se fijaba en la verdadera luz que realmente era la protagonista. Aquella tan perfilada emitida por las estrellas. Tan dulces, eternas, pero pasajeras a los ojos de los humanos corrientes. Danzaban como granos de arena en el mar oscuro sobre mi cabeza e intercambiaban diálogos en silencio, aquel que podía ser escuchado a través de la brisa, y del canto de la misma soledad pacífica.

Pero faltaba algo.

 **L** a **L** una.

Se alzaba redonda y brillante entre la nebulosa de tantas noches e incluso días, rogando ser vista. Como yo en su debido tiempo. Pero solo pocos la observaban aquella jornada. Y entre ellos, yo no me podía despegar de su circunferencia astronómica, tan real y lejana que me dolían los dedos al tratar de alcanzarla. Y no era le primera vez que lo intentaba, claro, noche tras noche como si algún día pudiese ser realidad. No podía negar que deseé tantas veces escucharla contar historias de las que nunca fui participe y solo ella pudo ver cada velada, entre sueños y suspiros. Tal vez hubiese tenido la respuesta a muchas de mis interrogantes, por muy tontas que estas fuesen. . .Porque yo nunca las encontré.

¿Qué me diría si pudiese al verme en ese estado tan deplorable? Probablemente me regañaría como solía hacerlo mi madre, unos pocos años atrás. Hay veces en que la extraño, y en los momentos en que no pienso en ella, igual aparece entre mis sueños con su sonrisa tan característica, posando sus labios sobre mi frente para decirme que todo estaría bien. Era extraño, pero sabía que cuando ocupaba esas palabras a pesar de ser tan comunes, lograban sacarme de mis pesadillas y me adentraban en un limbo de tonterías que para un niño eran el apogeo. Muchas veces tenía presente que mentía, cuando la observaba tan pálida en la camilla del hospital, con la sinfónica del monitor latiendo en el fondo junto a un sinfín de vendajes y agujas que pelaban las cáscaras de su piel. Y si bien, todo se transformaba en caricias tiernas, promesas que no se cumplirían jamás, me sentía en mi propia fantasía. Pero a fin de cuentas, era una mentira tan silenciosa que me arrancaba las entrañas. Su boca lograba articular una dulce canción tan mágica, mientras dormía en su regazo y terminaba con sus típicas palabras y una caricia en mi alma. Un veneno del que estaba tan acostumbrado.

❝ _Todo estará bien_ ❞

Pero nada estaba bien. Sabía que en pocos desvelos su vida se iría tan rápido como llegó su sonrisa al verme encumbrar mi primer cometa, o sus risas suaves cuando jugaba con mis dedos entre sus costillas e, inevitablemente, aquello terminaría colisionando dentro de mi pequeña cabeza, cual meteoritos danzan y corrompen a un centenar de planetas que nadie llegará a conocer. Porque nacieron para morir temprano.

Lancé un suspiro tan profundo y lejano como la distancia que se sabía el concreto en relación a la suela de mis bototos cansados, y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos una vez más, tratando de alejar mi infancia de mi memoria. La brisa congelaba cada vertebra sacándome pequeños temblores, expuesto al mismísimo desenfreno interno. Porque todo era un simple torbellino. Uno tan cobarde que me zambullía y me dejaba lejos, a libre albedrío para tomar cualquier acción y huir, como siempre terminaba sosteniendo cada una de mis decisiones. Aquella, por consiguiente, no sería diferente. Porque mi boleto al maldito éxito estaba bajo mis pies.

* * *

 _Y a pesar de que aquel dolor domaba hasta sus pestañas y su mandíbula se abría para pedir ayuda, nadie iba a sentirlo entre los tímpanos lustrosos. No cuando, a mitad de un viga en altura, aquellos pies se tambaleaban tan débiles como las gotas que se acunaban en sus pupilas sedientas de nada, porque solo bastaban unos cuántos centímetros, un par de segundos, y un solo paso para poder saciarlas con un_

 _" Nunca jamás "._

【 . . . 】

* * *

Mientras mi corazón palpitaba con una fuerza feroz tratando de seguir el ejemplo y huir de mi caja torácica, mis pies se movían solos hasta la recta final, deteniéndose a ratos por el frío que las hacía sentir inseguros, tanto o más como mis pobres neuronas que me gritaban. Me imploraban una tregua de la que yo ya había rechazado, antes de siquiera maquinarla. Me detuve, sin embargo, en la punta del barco inamovible. El último tramo de tierra firme y, asimismo, de consuelo irreal.

❝ _Todo estará bien_ ❞ _  
__  
_

Me lo repetí a modo de despedida por última vez en mi cabeza asustada y me incliné hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para acabar con toda la basura. Y en ese momento, después del jalón descontrolado sobre mi cuerpo que me tomó por sorpresa, sentí el mareo propio de la caída, el vómito trazar mi laringe y un dolor terrible en la espalda y nuca. En cosa de segundos, y luego de soltar un quejido de desconsuelo, abrí los ojos y pude observar la plenitud suavizada que el mar en el cielo daba como regalo. Las estrellas, sin embargo, no me sonreían como solían hacerlo, sino que comenzaban con un llanto paciente y decepcionado, como si pudiesen sentir cada fibra melancólica.

— Oi, tú — Supuse que después de todo había terminado, antes de que aquella voz me sacara de toda demencia. Me incorporé de golpe asustado y vi la figura de aquel hombre parado a menos de un metro de mi figura magullada y totalmente petrificada, de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?. Hubo un silencio, de esos que solo aparecen cuando no hay nada que decir pero la mente pide a gritos que rellene el vacío.

— Te estoy hablando, pedazo de mierda — Volvió a gruñir.

No contesté. Por su tono de voz no sonaba para nada contento, y fue ahí que supe que seguía con mi asquerosa vida, mas la mirada de mi supuesto " héroe " que me dedicó me congeló hasta la médula. Acababa de frustrar mi plan. _Mi única salida._

— No voy a permitir que dejes tus malditos sesos desparramados en la acera del edificio. Puedes agradecérmelo luego — Continuó. Su voz me pareció de otro mundo, y le entregué la culpa a mi mareo y náuseas, mientras tocaba con la lengua su sarcasmo dejándome un sabor más que amargo. Terminé por vomitar con cada arcada naturalizada, abriéndome paso en la mueca de desagrado de mis propias facciones con dificultad y logré pararme por completo, totalmente presa del pánico. Aunque jamás iba a admitir nada, sentí un poco de alivio por la situación, pero luego la vergüenza y la rabia terminaron por opacar cada sentimiento benefactor.

— ¡No te pedí que me salvaras!. ¡No te daré las gracias de nada, así que te puedes ir al diablo! — Le grité con suficiente ira como para mis pulmones llegasen a doler por el esfuerzo y, a paso torpe, me acerqué para darle un empujón. Acto seguido, y sin fijarme si realmente surtió efecto mi patético intento agresivo, sentí como me apresaba la muñeca y me jalaba a paso firme.

— Si quieres terminar con tu asquerosa vida, adelante — Terminó por tomarme de la parte trasera de mi camiseta y me tironeó con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto, en dirección a la orilla que nos limitaba de una caída. Nuevamente el pánico me carcomió.

Pero no me resistí.

No lo hice en ese momento, ni lo haría mi corazón al ser estrujado por aquella mirada gris que terminó de desconectar todo circuito de mi mente. La integridad de mi mundo terminó por destruirse cuando dejé que su piel se estrellara caóticamente contra la mía. En ese segundo tan contradictorio, ya estaba completamente perdido.

— E-espera. . . —

. . .

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Måneskinn ~**_


End file.
